Why?
by darkillumination052005
Summary: Wrestling story obviously about Dave Batista and a girlfriend he had that disappeared after college graduation. Rating could change I don't know
1. Chapter 1

Two girls sat in a bedroom and they both looked upset. One was holding the other and thinking. They both sighed and looked at each other. This had to be the hardest thing to ever hit them in their short lives. They both wondered what was going to happen if they didn't think of something.

"So are you going to tell him," one girl asked.

"I can't, Cammie. I just can't."

"Why not, Iliana?"

"Do you know what this would do to him? It's our last year of college. This would kill him, Cammie."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Not tell him. I'll just leave. He'll never know," Iliana said as she ran her fingers through her jet black hair.

"Iliana, you know that's not going to solve the problem."

"Cammie, what else am I supposed to do? I can't let Dave know that I'm pregnant. It would kill him!"

Cammie sighed and looked at her best friend of over ten years and sighed. What were they going to do? Cammie didn't want Iliana to leave just because she was afraid her boyfriend wouldn't want her anymore. But whatever Iliana decided, Cammie was behind her one hundred percent.

"You know whatever you decide Iliana, I'm behind you. I just wish you wouldn't leave."

"I have to, Cammie. For my sake and Dave's."

"I know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Cammie."

Suddenly, a man with dark black hair and light olive skin walked into the room and Iliana smiled. She jumped up and hugged him

"Hey babe."

"Hey Dave. What's up?

"I was just wondering if you and Cammie wanted to go hang out for a while."

Iliana looked back at Cammie and she nodded. Cammie stood up and Dave walked out of the room. Iliana stopped Cammie and looked at her and Cammie sighed and nodded her head understanding what Iliana was trying to say to her. They left the campus and hung out and Cammie just thought about what was going to happen in their lives.

Time passed and they all graduated and Dave had no idea that Iliana was pregnant. Thankfully she had gotten pregnant near the end of the year. One day, while Cammie was in her new apartment, someone knocked on her door. She opened it and saw that Dave was standing on the other side. She smiled and he looked around her apartment.

"Where is she, Cammie?"

"Who?"

"Don't play those childish games with me, Cammie. Now where's Iliana?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. I know you do, Cammie. Iliana tells you _everything_. So tell me where she is."

"I can't Dave. I promised I wouldn't."

Dave looked at Cammie with hurt eyes and Cammie sighed.

"Please Cammie. You have to. I'm begging you. I _have_ to find her. Her parents won't even tell me where she's at."

"I'm sorry Dave. I have to be a best friend and honor what she wanted."

He sighed and left the complex heartbroken and Cammie wished that Belle could've seen the look on Dave's face when he left. Cammie knew that if Iliana had seen his face that she wouldn't have left. Cammie just hoped that they're relationship would last.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since Iliana had left the United States and she was doing great. She had moved to Italy and her parents had helped her. Moving to Italy had been the best thing of Iliana's life. She loved living there. She loved the culture and now she spoke the language fluently. She had become a successful businesswoman and was at the top of her league. She and Cammie were still the best of friends and Iliana talked to her every day. Cammie had never told Iliana that Dave had come looking for her. Cammie knew that, that would've made Iliana feel worse.

One day, Iliana had just gotten back in from her day out on the town. She loved to spoil herself after a long week of working. She walked into her gorgeous house and her heels clicked on the marble floor. Her maid walked up to her and helped her with her multiple bags.

"_Grazie_, Nicoletta," Iliana said with a smile.

"You're welcome, _Signorina_ Porcellini."

"I told you, Nicoletta. Call me Iliana."

Nicoletta nodded her head and took Iliana's bags upstairs. Iliana went into her den and saw that she had a message from Cammie. She picked up her phone and dialed the extensive number and after three rings, Cammie picked up the phone happily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cam, it's Iliana."

"Oh where did you go earlier?"

"Shopping. It was one of my few days off and I thought I'd spoil myself. I got you some stuff too and I'll have Nicoletta send it out tomorrow."

"Aw thanks Iliana. Everyone thinks that I'm stashing money away somewhere with all these nice clothes you keep sending me."

Iliana laughed heartily and Cammie joined her. Cammie stopped suddenly and she started reminiscing. It was just like old times. It was like Iliana was sitting right next to her instead of overseas.

"Cammie, are you okay," Iliana asked?

"Yeah, I just wish you would come back."

"You know I can't Cammie. As much as I'd like to, I can't," Iliana said sadly.

"I know. But can't you at least visit for a while? If you're afraid of running into Dave, you don't have to be."

"Why is that," Iliana asked.

"He's a wrestler as you know so he's barely here," Cammie said.

"Well, then I guess I better call my travel agent and fly back to the states," Iliana said.

"Great!"

They talked for the two more hours and then they got off the phone and Iliana called her travel agent and she got her a flight a week from that day to fly back to California. When Iliana got off the phone with her travel agent she sat in her den and sighed to herself. What would she do if she ran into Dave? What would happen to them? She finally threw it out of her mind and just got herself calmed down with her nightly ritual. She took a bubble bath in the dark with candles in her spacious, marble filled master bathroom. After that, she moisturized her entire body and got in her bed and watched a little bit of TV and then called her parents. After two rings, her mother picked up the phone.

"Ili, I'm so glad to hear the news," her mother, Belle said.

"I guess Cammie told you, huh?"

"Yes. She could barely contain herself when she came over to visit. You have no idea how good it was to see her smile like that. She hasn't smiled like that in some years," Belle said.

"Oh."

"Ili, don't make yourself feel bad. This is what you wanted and she was behind you the entire time. That shows how good a best friend she is. You know she'd do anything for you. She loves you to _death_. You're like her sister."

"I know, mom."

"So when are you flying in?"

"I leave next thursday morning my time," Iliana said with a smile.

"Good. We'll all be there."

"We?"

"Cammie, your father, your brother and I," Belle said.

"Oh," Iliana laughed.

"Those are the only people who know you're coming back. Now, where are you planning on staying?"

"Well I don't want to be a burden so I was gonna stay in a hotel."

"Nonsense girl. You're my daughter and you're _never_ a burden. You'll stay with us in the house and I'm sure Cammie would love to stay the entire time you're here. Oh, you haven't seen our new house have you," Belle said.

"You bought a new house?"

"Yes. With all that money you sent us we bought a summer home. It's so beautiful. You'll love it," Belle said with a smile.

"Wow mom. I hadn't realized I'd sent you so much money," Iliana said.

"Well, we already had money saved up and that just added to it."

"You still have money though right," Iliana asked.

"Yes Ili. We have enough money stashed away and your father still works at the firm."

"Okay," Iliana said with a sigh of relief.

"You don't need to worry about us, dear. We're adults and we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves," Belle said.

"I know mom. I just worry about you because I'm so far away."

Belle laughed and Iliana joined her. They talked for another hour and then they got off the phone. Iliana got under her comforter and fell asleep thinking of her parents and Cammie and how great it would be to finally see them after two long years.


	3. Chapter 3

Iliana had just woken up and she went to her bathroom and took a shower. Today she was leaving for California and she was so excited. All of her luggage was already packed and in her luxury car. When she got out of the shower, she dried her hair and put it up into a simple bun. She did her makeup and then put on a simple pants suit. Everyone had always told her to not dress up or wear heels when flying but she had learned how to run in heels the two years she had been in Italy. She walked downstairs with her carry on bag and Nicoletta was standing by the door looking subdued but dignified. She handed Iliana her briefcase with a smile. Even though Iliana was on vacation she sometimes brought the little bit of work she hadn't finished with her.

"Okay Nicoletta, you have all of my contact numbers. If something comes up at the office have Stacia call me immediately. Do not hesitate to do so. I'll mail you your check along with a bonus for your family."

"Thank you, Iliana," Nicoletta said with a grateful smile.

Iliana nodded her head and they hugged and Nicoletta walked Iliana out to the car. Iliana got in and waved to Nicoletta as she drove off to the airport. When she arrived, the chauffeur checked her luggage in and waited with her until her flight was called. He walked her to the gate and then Iliana walked through the gate and got on the plane. She found her seat and put her carry on bag above her and sat down in her seat. She opened her briefcase and pulled out some papers and then turned on her laptop and started typing an email. She hoped to get everything done before she landed in California. The plane took off and she continued on her work. She had a layover for an hour and then she finally arrived in California. She had finished everything like she had planned. She put everything back in its respectable place and grabbed her carry on bag and walked off the plane. When she got to the gate a feeling of excitement and anticipation surged through her and her heart started to beat faster and faster. She walked out of the gate and into the airport and looked around for her family. She knew she had found them when they started screaming and ran to her and bombarded her with hugs and kisses. She started to laugh uncontrollably and they all backed up and looked at her with smiles. She looked at Cammie and smiled widely. Even with all the pictures they had sent each other it still didn't capture what Iliana saw when she finally saw Cammie face to face after two years. Cammie still looked the same but she had died her auburn hair to a dark red but it looked really good on her. They all started talking animatedly and walked to the baggage claim and got her luggage.

"So where are we staying at," Iliana asked as they walked to the car.

"Our summer home you silly girl," Belle her mother said. "Your father and brother are there waiting. They were setting everything up."

"Oh. How is Jarrod anyway," Iliana asked.

"He's doing great. Still single. I think he plans on staying that way for a while," Belle said.

Iliana laughed at what her mother had just said about her older brother. They drove off in the car and Iliana and Cammie talked nonstop about everything that had happened in the past two years. The phone had obviously not done them justice at all. When they arrived at the summer house in San Francisco, they all stepped out and Iliana looked at it in shock. It was absolutely gorgeous to her. Nothing like her extravagant mansion in Italy but gorgeous in its own way. They walked into the house and Iliana smiled when she saw her brother and father fighting as usual over something petty.

"Now what did I tell you guys about that fighting? It's never going to get you anywhere," Iliana said playfully.

They stopped fighting and looked over at Iliana with smiles. They ran to her and Jarrod picked her up into a big bear hug. When he finally put her down her father hugged her gently and she sighed to herself, remembering the times he had always held her that way when something happened to her. He had held her that same way two years ago before she had left for Italy. They broke the hug and her father, Frank looked at her proudly. Jarrod looked at her with the same goofy smile he had always had.

"I see you haven't changed," Iliana said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who has time for change nowadays? I know I don't," Jarrod said.

"If you want to find yourself a wife you will change," Belle said.

"Ah mom come on. I don't want a wife. I'm only twenty-five. Why aren't you getting on Ili for not finding a husband? We're the same age, I'm just older by five minutes," Jarrod said with a smile.

"Yes, well Ili has been very busy getting her business off the ground in Italy. I'm sure all those gorgeous young Italian men have been all over her. She just doesn't have time for them," Belle said as she fixed up Jarrod's shirt.

"Mom!"

"Oh hush. Maybe if you looked more presentable you'd find yourself a date one of these days," Belle said as she smacked him on the head playfully.

He laughed and Iliana giggled and looked at Cammie.

"Come on son. Lets go get Ili's bags from the car."

"Gosh. She hasn't been home for an hour and she's already getting the special treatment," Jarrod said jokingly.

He walked out of the house with Frank and they came in fifteen minutes later with the bags and put them up in Iliana's room. Iliana took a shower and came downstairs looking refreshed and everyone smiled at her.

"So how was the flight dear," Belle asked.

"Good. I got all of my work done," Iliana said.

"You worked while you were on the plane? You never stop working do you," Belle asked worriedly.

"Mom, I just wanted to get everything done so I wouldn't have to do it when I went back to Italy. I don't want to be backed up and honestly I can't afford to be backed up. That's the life of a business woman," Iliana said wisely.

"I guess so," Belle said with a smile.

Iliana laughed at her mother and later that day they all had dinner out on the patio and after dinner was done, Iliana and Cammie went upstairs into Iliana's room. They took all the pillows and blankets they could find and put them on the floor and sat on the floor and talked.

"So, how have you been," Iliana asked.

"Good. Good. Its kind of boring without you here. You're my partner in crime you know," Cammie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad that you stuck behind me with all of this," Iliana said.

"You're my best friend. I may not approve of some of the things you do but I'll always stay behind you in whatever you do," Cammie said honestly.

"I know."

They both sighed.

"I talked to Dave just recently. He's doing good," Cammie said.

"That's nice."

"Ili, I know you still love him and care about him. I don't see why you can't just tell him. I _still_ don't see why you didn't tell him," Cammie said with confused eyes.

"Camme, I couldn't destroy the dream he wanted to make and now he's achieved it. He doesn't need me messing that all up and telling him all that's happened," Iliana said.

"Ili, you don't know that. You have _no _idea how bad he's wanted to see you. He told me himself that if you thought you had done something bad, he'd still want to be with you...no matter what," Cammie said.

"You don't know that that's the truth, Cammie. He could be just saying that just so I'll go and tell him why I left."

"Ili, have you ever known Dave to lie about _anything_ he's said to any of us? He doesn't have time for that and he knows that neither do any of us. He told the truth whether you wanted to hear it or not. And that's the reason why you got with him in the first place our freshman year in high school. And the reason why you guys lasted so long was because of that honesty and truthfulness from both of you," Cammie said wisely.

"I know Cammie. I know. But after what I just did why would he want to take me back?"

"Because he knows deep down inside that you did what you did because you thought it would be best for both of you. That's the _only_ reason why you did it, Ili. You didnt want to hurt his career or his dreams and him acheiving them. But I honestly think that if you had told him he would have achieved those dreams regardless. You would have _never_ held him back. That reason alone would have made him want to achieve his dream even more and quicker at that," Cammie said honestly.

"What are you Cammie? A psychiatrist," Iliana asked with a smile.

"That's what I majored in. I thought you knew that," Cammie asked.

"Must have slipped my mind," Iliana said with a smile.

"Its okay. You told me that I should be one because I always gave you and all our other friends advice and you guys always said it worked. So I followed what you said and achieved it. I love working with children. The children of this city need so much guidance its ridiculous. I'm surprised we came out so well raised," Cammie said.

"Well, that's because we had such good parents and lots of friends around us who cared," Iliana said.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

They both sighed and then Iliana looked Cammie in the eye.

"So do you have anyone new in your life," she asked.

"There is this one guy I'm talking to. He works at my office."

"What's his name," Iliana asked with bright eyes.

"Matthew. He's so sweet and we've talked on the occasions he comes into my office," Cammie said.

"Have you gone out on a date with him yet," Iliana asked.

"No. You know how shy I am. He's the first guy I've actually really talked to since James and I broke up. I'm still trying to get over James. Being together for almost eight years and then it all goes down the drain. I'm trying to get used to the dating scene again at the age of twenty-five. It's a little weird to me," Cammie said sounding like a little girl.

"I see. Well in Italy the women are very agressive. I've seen it. They don't wait for the men to come to them. They go straight for the jugular over there. They're agressiveness is nothing like over here. I learned alot from my Italian friends. They've taught me some tricks of the trade and I'm gonna teach you. Starting tomorrow morning. We're going to drive back into the city to do some shopping and then we're going to go see this Matthew of yours," Iliana said.

"What! No, we can't Ili. I can't do that. You know how shy I am," Cammie said.

"Well it's time for you to break out of your shell and go after this man. If he's as sweet as you say he is then go after him. Don't wait for him to come to you. Just one bit of advice...don't be _too_ agressive or you might scare him off. Be agressive just enough to let him know what you want," Iliana said wisely.

"Okay. Will you take me for some ice cream if I do it," Cammie said sounding like a little girl.

"Girl, I'll buy you the whole damn shop if you ask this guy out on a date," Iliana said while laughing.

"Okay," Cammie said.

They shook hands and then turned off the lights and went to bed. Iliana thought about Dave and what he was doing and what she didn't know was that he was looking at the last picture he had of her and thinking about her and when he'd see her again.

That morning, everyone got up, got dressed and Belle made breakfast for everyone. The table was very loud and Belle had remembered that it had always been like that with Ili and Jarrod and Cammie and sometimes all their friends. After everyone finished breakfast, Belle washed the dishes and looked at Iliana and Cammie. They were both dressed in white tanktops and dark blue capris and white flipflops.

"And where are you two going," Belle asked with that motherly tone.

"We're going to Beverly Hills. We're going shopping," Iliana said with a mischievous smile.

"Uh-huh. And whate else are you planning on doing," Belle asked.

"Nothing Mrs. Porcellini," Cammie said as she pushed Iliana out of the door.

"We'll be back later tonight mom," Iliana said.

"Alright," Belle said with a smile.

Iliana and Camme walked to the car and got in it and drove off. They talked the entire way to Beverly Hills and when they got there, Iliana parked the car in front of Cartier and Cammie looked at her in shock.

"We're gonna shop on Rodeo Drive," Cammie asked.

"Yeah."

"Ili, I can't let you spend your money here," Cammie said.

"Why not? I have more than enough money saved up in my account. And my business produces so much money it's ridiculous. Thats why I sent you all those clothes and other things. I can't spend all this money on myself and I have to spoil someone besides myself."

"Oh."

"Now come on. You can pick anything you want. Whatever you want its all on me and I don't care," Iliana said as they both got out of the car.

They walked into the store and Cammie looked around in shock. The manager walked up to Iliana and shook her hand and introduced herself. She had heard of Iliana Porcellini and was happy to finally have her in the store. The manager personally picked out jewelry for Cammie and Iliana told the manager to spare no expense.Whatever Cammie wanted, she was to get. Cammie had never gone on a shopping spree and she was shocked at all of the things she had picked out. She had picked a diamond tiara, a pink diamond watch, dangling emerald earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet and when it was all totaled up, Cammie was speechless. She looked at Iliana as she pulled out her credit card and paid for all of Cammie's presents.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Porcellini. We hope to see you here again," the manager said with a smile as she walked them out of the store.

"You're very welcome."

Iliana and Cammie walked out of the store and Iliana put the bag in the trunk. They drove off and went to all of the clothing stores and the salespeople catered to Cammie's needs. They brought dresses to her and fixed them up if she decided she liked them. Iliana even bought herself some dresses just for the fun of it. They bought heels, more jewelry and more clothes during the day and then Iliana took Cammie to a spa and hair salon. When they left, Cammie looked refreshed. Her hair had been touched up and the salon had trimmed her hair and curled it. They got in the car and Cammie directed Iliana to her office and when they got there, she parked the car and they got out and walked inside the building. They rode the elevator up to Cammie's floor and when it opened, everyone looked at Cammie with a smile. She introduced them all to Iliana and all of her colleagues greeted her with a big smile. They had heard so much about Iliana and Cammie had pictures of them in high school and college on her desk.

"I was just about to call you, Cammie," Cammie's secretary said.

"Why, Amber?"

"Matthew is in your office. He really wants to talk with you but he wont tell me what about," Amber said.

"Oh okay. Come on Ili," Cammie said as they walked to the doors that led to her office.

She opened them and walked in and a man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes turned around and smiled. Cammie smiled back at him and extended her hand.

"Matthew, this is my best friend Iliana. Iliana this is Matthew," Cammie said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Matthew," Iliana said as she shook his hand.

"Wow, a strong handshake from a woman. You don't meet a lot of women like that," Matthew said.

"Well, I'm a businesswoman so I know _all_ about the strong handshake. And eye contact is a very good thing too, Matthew. Remember that," Iliana said with piercing, bright green eyes.

Matthew looked into Iliana's eyes and then diverted them to Cammie's soft hazel eyes. She smiled and Iliana chuckled to herself.

"You have a lot to learn about the business world, Matthew. You picked a good career," Iliana said.

"Thanks."

Iliana nodded her head and then looked at Cammie with the same piercing eyes. Iliana's eyes had a way of making people buckle and made them _very_ nervous but Cammie had learned how to handle them and she was used to them by now. Iliana sighed and clapped her hands.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Matthew," Cammie asked.

"Well, I was wondering...Can I talk to Cammie in private, Iliana," Matthew asked.

"Sure. No problem."

Iliana left and looked at Cammie with a smile as she walked out of the office. She talked with Amber the entire time and then at one point she took out her cell phone and sent Cammie a message. Cammie replied and Iliana smiled to herself and then closed her phone and continued talking with Amber. Thirty minutes later, Matthew and Cammie came out and Matthew walked out of the office and Cammie was smiling from ear to ear. Iliana walked up to her and they walked out of the office.

"So I take it everything went well," Iliana asked.

"Yes! He said he's wanted to ask me out for some time he was just too afraid," Cammie said.

"What is wrong with people in the states? Maybe it's because I'm a businesswoman and I have no time to be afraid."

"Ili, you've _always_ been the agressive type. That's just who you are and how you're always going to be," Cammie said.

Iliana chuckled and looked at her best friend with an adoring smile.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. We still have many things to do."

"Still? We went shopping, to the salon. What more is there to do," Cammie asked.

"The movies. Did you forget? Remember how we used to go to the movies after we went to the mall," Iliana said.

"Oh yeah! Wow I can't believe you remembered," Cammie said as they walked to the elevator.

"I could never forget a tradition," Iliana said with a smile.

Cammie chuckled and when the elevator got to the bottom floor, they walked out of the building and got in Iliana's car. She drove off and went to the movie theater. They paid for their tickets and got snacks and went into the theater. An hour and a half later, they walked out laughing. They had seen a comedy and it had kept them laughing the entire time. Cammie's cell phone started ringing and she picked it up with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cammie. It's Dave."

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm just checking up on you. I went by your house today and you weren't there. I know that you're off for a while so I was wondering where you were," Dave asked.

"Well, I'm out with a friend," Cammie said as she looked at Iliana.

"Oh really? Which friend? Do I know him or her," Dave asked.

"Um..." Iliana looked at Cammie and then she realized who it was. She shook her head and Cammie sighed. "No, you don't know her."

"Oh okay. Well are you gonna be home later?"

"No, actually I'm not. I'm staying with this friend at her house. Kind of like a vacation."

"Oh okay. Where does she stay at?"

"She doesn't really like me giving out her address to people she doesn't know," Cammie lied.

"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll just see you later," Dave said.

"Sorry Dave. I'm just respecting her wishes."

"No problem Cammie. Maybe we can meet up when I come back to Cali," Dave said.

"Yeah, that works. I'll see you then," Cammie said with a smile.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and looked at Iliana. Iliana looked at her with a small smile.

"Ili..."

"Cammie, I can't see him. I won't."

"Okay," Cammie said sadly.

They drove off and drove back to San Francisco around six that evening. When they got back, there was a bonfire happening on the beach. They walked into the house and Belle walked up to them and hugged them.

"Hey. We didn't think you girls would make it back. The neighbors are having a big party at their house," Belle said.

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah. Come on. I want them to meet you," Belle said.

They took off their flip flops and walked outside onto the beach. There were tons of people out on the beach and a barbecue was going.

"Joanie. Joanie," Belle called out.

A woman with dirty blonde hair turned around and smiled. She walked to Belle and hugged her.

"And who are these two beautiful young ladies," Joanie asked.

"Joanie this is my daughter, Iliana and this is her best friend Cammie," Belle said.

"Oh you're Iliana! It's so nice to finally meet you," Joanie said as she shook her and Cammie's hands.

"You too."

"You're mother talks so highly of you. A successful businesswoman at twenty-five years old. Any mother would be proud to have you as a daughter. And what do you do, Cammie?"

"I'm a psychiatrist."

"Oh that is an _excellent_ career choice," Joanie said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Well have a good time. There's food, drinks, single men," Joanie said with a sly smile.

Iliana and Cammie started to laugh and they walked off. Music was playing from a stereo that was sitting on the back porch of Joanie's house and everyone was having a good time, laughing, eating and dancing. As the party started winding down, everyone got blankets and sat on the beach. The music continued playing and Iliana and Cammie sat on a blanket. There was a group of guys next to them and Iliana and Cammie knew they were staring at them.

"Have you even gone out on a date since you've been in Italy," Cammie asked.

"No. I've been too busy. I had to get my business off the ground," Iliana said.

"Still, even after you became successful."

"No, I'm still too busy."

"You're too busy to go out on a date but you're not too busy to go shopping," Cammie asked with a smile.

"Oh come on now."

"Alright. Alright."

They started laughing and the group of guys looked over at them. Iliana and Cammie smiled to themselves and then Iliana sighed. She looked down at the sand and started drawing in it.

"What's wrong," Cammie asked.

"Nothing. I just..."

"I know, Ili. I know."

They sat in silence and the party finally ended at one in the morning and everyone left and went to his or her houses. Iliana and Cammie went inside and went to their rooms and fell asleep on their beds. Iliana thought about Dave and what Cammie had told her but she knew deep down inside she could _never_ tell Dave why she left. She just couldn't.


End file.
